


The Fall

by LonelyGirl15



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Regrets everything, Sad, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, i broke my own heart writing this, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: A different perspective on Newt's suicide attempt. The angstiest shit I've ever written... :(





	The Fall

The feeling that something was wrong had been circling him all day. And his feelings weren’t settled when Winston first came in with a cut in his hand so he could fix it. They weren’t settled when Nick and Alby had talked to him about the lack of supplies they’d gotten lately.

Everything felt off. Not just with himself, but the air was different too. Tense kind of. Things finally settled when Minho ran in to the glade with Newt cradled in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran, helplessly screaming for Alex to help him. To save him.

The moment he’d heard Minho’s cries for help he’d sprinted out of the Med-hut, with Clint and Jeff in tow. Minho’s voice ran sheer panic as he begged Alex to save Newt, who lied unconscious in his arms, his left leg twisted. But Alex couldn’t breathe, he felt his heart in his throat as he stumbled backwards. Clint viciously shook him, trying to communicate with him, trying to get him to lead them.

It wasn’t until Minho landed a left hook on his jaw that he got out of his trance, and back to reality. He had to think fast, do his best work. He sprinted to Newt’s side and ordered Jeff to get a stretcher. He couldn’t think of Newt as the one he loved at the moment, he had to think of him as a patient that was in need of help. He’d do anything to help him.

He didn’t understand why, they’d been fine in the morning. They’d been cuddling, whispering sweet things to each other and Newt had kissed him goodbye.

Alex managed to snap Newt’s bones back into place again, and was certain he’d wake up in a few days. But now he was exhausted, he wasn’t even able to carry himself as he went to their shared room and bed. Even though he’d never been more tired in his life, he couldn’t sleep, he just cried.

He eventually fell asleep, and the gladers were careful not to wake him. They didn’t understand his frustration. Minho did of course, but the both of them were so stressed to even care. 

 

When he was told Newt was awake he didn’t want to go check on him. He felt betrayed. He’d seen his injuries, and he knew that the only way Newt could’ve gotten them was if he’d fallen from really high up, and he knew Newt wasn’t dumb enough to do something like that. He knew Newt had jumped.

Newt kept asking about him, wanting to see him, talk to him. Alex always gave the messenger (Minho) the same excuse. Eventually Minho got tired of it.

“Get your head out of your ass and go see him shank!” He’d yelled after Alex, and Alex stopped dead in his tracks… Did he just?

“What’d you just say?” Alex’s tone was deadly and Minho should’ve feared for his life. The gladers were careful not to make Alex mad. He rarely got mad, so when someone had managed to get him mad - they weren’t going to end up without bruises. 

“You heard me shuckface, get your head out of your-” Minho was cut off by a punch to the face, it would leave a mark later, a bruise. Minho got up from the ground from where Alex had put him. 

“Don’t.” Alex held his finger up as a warning. Minho was angry too, but he wasn’t going to touch Alex. He knew he’d end up in the Med-hut if he tried. 

“Talk to him!”, he yelled after Alex as he stormed off, “He loves you, and you’re leaving?!” That made Alex flinch, he felt nothing but pure hatred against Minho at the moment, he couldn’t control his rage now. Once Alex turned around, his eyes were twitching, and he looked like an animal. Minho knew he was screwed the moment he saw Alex’s eyes. But Alex decided to breathe, he tightened his fist so much his knuckles were turning white. This wasn’t something he did very often when he got mad. And when he did, people worried.

“I’m not the one who’s shucking leaving. He left me the moment he decided to jump.”   
He heard a gasp from his right and when he turned he locked eyes with none other than Newt. Newt’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. And with that, Alex headed to the woods. To his favorite tree, he could sit in until things calmed down. 

 

He didn’t return for twenty four hours, and he decided to get back at night. Thought he’d be more discreet about it. He was embarrassed. 

While being alone in the woods, where no one could confront him, see him, of hear him, he’d been reflecting on everything he’d done ever since he woke up in the box eleven months ago. Thinking about it, he pitied himself, when instead he should’ve been more of a team-player, the team-leader. This whole time, ever since Newt got back, he’s been pitying himself and hating Newt for what he’d done. 

Newt looked peaceful in his sleep, a couple of days ago, the gladers had moved him to their room. Maybe in the hopes of Alex forgiving Newt. Alex had slept outside.

He stroke away some of the hair that had fallen down over Newt’s shut eyes. He grunted in his sleep. Alex sat down beside him before he pulled the cover over the both of them. He wrapped himself around Newt, and Newt’s arms immediately went around Alex’s waist. 

When he woke up, he found Newt staring at him, like he wasn’t sure if Alex was real. Alex caressed his face before moving forward to kiss him. The touch of each other’s lips felt like electricity between them. When they pulled away to look to each other again, they had tears in their eyes. 

“I don’t think you understand how much I love you.” Alex whispered as a lonely tear ran down his cheek. Newt looked like someone kicked his puppy.

“I was so mad at you. I was so mad at you for trying to leave me, why would you leave me?” Tears were streaming down his cheeks now and Newt could only hug him. All he could ever do was hug him, in hopes that they would feel better tomorrow. 

“I don’t know love, I thought I did, but I bloody don’t.” It was a heartbreaking scene, one that could be watched over and over and still give the same feelings. 

“You can’t keep forgetting me. I’m here, and right now I need you more than I’ve needed anything before.” Alex whispered and Newt grasped on to him for dear life. 

 

Together they could get through it, maybe not at the moment, maybe not tomorrow or the day after that. But they knew now that as long as they had each other that everything would turn out okay in the end. And even though the end wasn’t even close to them, they’d wait. Because as long as they breathed the same air and drank the same water nothing else mattered. Not the maze, the world, not even the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I wanted to say that the message with this is that everything will be okay in the end, and you just gotta wait and see.


End file.
